The Council of Serpents
by Silverscale
Summary: This is a R½-YGO-GD-OMG-SelfInsert crossover. Summary: A dragon god is challenged by Pegasus to a Shadow game. But when the god beats Pegasus he won't accept it and tricks the god to turn himself into the form of a card.
1. Prologue

The Council of Serpents

By Silverscale

Ranma½-YGO-GD-OMG-SI crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½ or Yu-Gi-Oh or Golden Digger or Oh My Goddess.

A/N: Rewrite Chapter. Card Information. Monster Cards: (Level/ATK/DEF/Effect). Field Cards: (Field). Spell Cards: (Spell). Trap Cards: (Trap). I want to thank KunoBaby for being a great pre-reader.

Main Matchup(s): Ranma/Kasumi, Ranryu/Brittany, Yugi/Anzu, Bastet/Julia/Silverscale (I chose Bastet the Goddess of Cats because she's a beauty, the same for Julia).

"Common"

"_**Draconian"**_

"_Elven"_

-Telepathy-

**Thinking**

(A/N)

Change of Scene

Prologue: The Capture of Silverscale Tatsu no Tian.

In his office in heaven Silverscale Tatsu no Tian was sitting by his computer writing a story he had named T-CH which was about one of his favourite characters, Ranma Saotome. The dragon god was trying to gain inspiration but couldn't find anything. He sighed before he drained a can of soda, turned off the computer, and went for a short walk to Midgard.

Ten minutes later, Silverscale sat on a bench in a park in Tokyo, eating a chicken sandwich. He was dressed in a white robe with a hood (Think of the Labyrinth brother's clothes but in white, with Silverscale written with silver kanjis on the front, and with a hood.) and a mask made of his own silver coloured scales.

His mask was pulled up so that he could eat his sandwich. The dragon god then felt something very powerful behind him. He rose from the bench, swallowed his sandwich, pulled down his mask and turned around and came face to face with Pegasus J Crawford's smirking face.

Silverscale raised an eyebrow at the creator of Duel Monsters before he took an almost invisible attack stance, and his emotions went as cool and collected as ice. His right hand went to his waist bag, opened it, and pulled a Dual Monster deck from it.

Pegasus was slightly disturbed by the coolness of the masked man but still held his smirk as he began to speak. "Well, this is a rare sight: a monk who plays Dual Monsters."

Silverscale simple said coolly. "I am no monk, Maximillion Pegasus J Crawford."(That's his name right?)

Pegasus frowned slightly when he, for the first time since he found the Millennium Eye, felt confused. This man wasn't to play with, the almost invisible stance he was in spoke of mastery in the martial arts, and the way he pulled out his deck proves that he's not a novice when it comes to dual monsters either. This was going to be harder then he thought.

Pegasus' smirk then returned and he said. "It seems that you have the upper hand stranger. You know my name and you seem to have a clue of why I am here."

Silverscale just stood there silently before he spoke in a voice that was still without emotions. "You are here to make me reveal the secret locations of the Five Dragon God Cards. You have already the locations of the three Egyptian God Cards, Sylfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Winged Dragon of Ra. But you want the Five Dragon God Cards so you can ensure yourself a safe victory over Yugi Muto."

Pegasus' eyes widen in surprise this stranger was more then he let one and he was dangerous, very dangerous. The creator of Dual Monsters knew he had no choice, he had to silence the stranger or his plans would be void. "I challenge you to a duel in the Shadow Realm."

The stranger surprised Pegasus again when he just nodded and suddenly the world turned into darkness and the two found themselves in the black dimension known as the Shadow Realm.

Pegasus stared in shock as the masked man raised his hand and created a large arena that had two castles on each side and a large field between them. And the stranger didn't even have a Millennium Item…

Silverscale jumped up onto his platform and shuffled his deck and took out five cards before placing it in the Deck Zone.

Pegasus walked up to his platform and shuffled his own deck before taking five cards and placing the deck in the Deck Zone.

Silverscale then spoke, still emotionless. "We will receive 8000 LP each. You will lose if you cheat, give up or are defeated, and then the winner will decide the loser's fate. This arena is like the labyrinth arena the Labyrinth Brothers used but different, here you must move your monster by its level; for example a Blue Eyes can walk 8 panels. And you can place as many monsters, trap cards and spell cards that you want. The monsters can be summoned on either the Battlefield Zone or in the Castle Zone. You must choose one monster from your hand that acts as your king on your first turn. The king can't be moved but it also can't be killed with traps or spells cards. It has the combined DEF of its ATK and DEF and our LP. But if the king has a special effect, that effect can still be used. If the effect summons a monster then that monster can replace the king. But if our LP is lowered, so is the king's DEF with the same amount. The castles act as our LP and have 8000 each. If your king or castle is destroyed then you lose. If you summon a monster inside the Castle Zone then it will protect it from attacks but only if it's in defence position, if it's in attack position then it can attack any monster on the Battlefield Zone. And if the monster that it attacks has higher ATK of DEF, it depends on which position it is in, then the attack will be void and both monsters is left unharmed. So you can say this is a more complex version of chess."

Pegasus was yet again surprised, how did this man know about the Labyrinth Brothers? And how in the name of Exodia could he use magic without a magical item?

Silverscale looked at his hand and smiled behind his mask.

Silverscale's Hand: Trap Hole(Trap), Dark Hole(Spell), Koumori Dragon(4/1500/1200), Flute of Summoning Dragon(Spell), Lord of D.(4/1200/1100/Effect).

Silverscale then turned toward Pegasus, who was yet again smirking, and said. "We will flip a coin, and the one who wins will decide if he will be first or second." He then took out a silver coin from his pocket and flipped it and called "Heads!" while it was in the air.

The coin flipped through the air before landing with a loud cling on Silverscale's duelling desk (You know the desk that they played on in the Duellist Kingdom.). The coin swirled around before it flipped over revealing the tail. Silverscale put the coin back into his pocket and spoke. "It seems that you are to decide who will begin, Pegasus."

The smirk of the creator of Duel Monsters grew larger and he said. "I will let you begin stranger."

Silverscale nodded and drew a card. It was the Pot of Greed. He placed the card face-up on the Spell & Trap Card Zone and spoke. "I activate the Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." He then placed the Pot of Greed in the Graveyard before he drew two cards and almost laughed at what he drew. One of his Red Eyes (7/2400/2000) and his Buster Blader (7/2600/2300/Effect). He then took Lord of D. and placed him in the King Zone. "I summon Lord of D. as my King which combines its ATK and DEF with the number of my LP which gives it 10300 in DEF." In Silverscale's castle on a large throne a large man dressed in black and red robes and armour made of bone and leather, wearing a large dragon skull as a helmet, appeared (0/10300).

Silverscale then placed Trap Hole and Flute of Summoning Dragon face-down and spoke. "It's your turn."

Pegasus drew a card and his smirk grew. He then placed a monster in the King Zone, it was a Rouge Doll (4/1600/1000), and said. "I summon Rouge Doll as my king. And when it's ATK and DEF is combined with my LP it has 10600 DEF." A doll dressed in purple cloak with a wand in hand appeared on Pegasus' throne (0/10600). He then placed two cards face-down and spoke. "I end my turn."

Silverscale drew a new card it was Copy Cat (Spell). He placed it face-down and then summoned Koumori in the Battlefield Zone. "I summon Koumori Dragon into the Battlefield Zone in attack position." A small purple dragon appears out from nowhere on the Battlefield. Silverscale then pointed at Pegasus' castle "Koumori Dragon attack the castle." Koumori Dragon fired a ball of fire and it hits the castle making one of the towers fall down into rubble and lowers Pegasus LP and his King's DEF with 1500 points (0/9100). Silverscale then said coolly. "It's your turn." He then looked at the two cards on Pegasus' side, which could be either traps or spell cards, and wondered if it just was spell cards since Pegasus hadn't activated them when Koumori attacked.

Pegasus' LP: 6500.

Pegasus then drew a card and his annoying smirk grew. He then placed a monster face-down in defence position inside the Castle Zone. "I place this monster card face-down…"

Silverscale then flipped Trap Hole face-up. "Sorry to interrupt but you just activated my Trap Hole if your monster has over 1000 ATK it is sent to the Graveyard."

Pegasus frowned as his monster, a Giant Soldier of Stone (3/1300/2000), was sent to the Graveyard. He sighed and said. "Very well I activate my spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master (Spell) which raises my LP and my King's DEF with 1000 points (0/10100). It's your turn stranger."

Pegasus' LP: 7500.

Silverscale nodded and drew a new card. It was another Red Eyes, his mask covered his smirk. His plan was forming itself very well. He ordered another attack with Koumori Dragon lowering Pegasus' LP and his King's DEF with 1500 points (0/8600) and ended his turn.

Pegasus' LP: 6000.

Pegasus drew another card and summoned another monster face-down in the Battlefield and ended his turn; it looked like things weren't, for once, going his way.

Silverscale drew a new card and almost laughed. It was the Field Card Fusion Gate (Field). He placed it in the Field Zone as he spoke. "I activate the Field Card Fusion Gate." The Battlefield was turned into a landscape made of swirls of black and red while the castles was turned into a mix of Asian, European, African and American buildings that came from both the past, the present and the future. Silverscale then ordered Koumori Dragon to attack the face-down monster. The dragon destroyed the monster, Hane-Hane (2/450/500/Effect), with a single burst of flames. The special effect of the card sent Koumori Dragon back into Silverscale's hand. But Silverscale just placed the monster back in attack-position before he ended his turn.

Pegasus drew card and his smirk grew. He placed a card face-down on the Spell & Trap Card Zone while he summoned another Giant Soldier of Stone this time face-up in defence position inside the Castle Zone and ended his turn.

Silverscale frowned inside his mask this was too obvious. Pegasus may just wave a sign saying 'I placed a trap attack me and die' while he was at it. He drew a card from his deck and almost laughed. It was Graceful Charity (Spell). He activated it and spoke. "I activate Graceful Charity which let me take three cards from the deck, but I must to throw away two from either my hand or the cards I draw." He then drew three cards and almost laughed in pure delight. There they where two cards of the three that would make this duel his. Another Red Eyes Black Dragon and another Flute of Summoning Dragon. And a Remove Trap Card (Spell). He threw Remove Trap and Dark Hole into He threw Remove Trap and Dark Hole into the Graveyard before he placed Flute of Summoning Dragon face-down and looked at his hand.

Silverscale's Hand: Red Eyes (3X).

He smirked behind his mask and ended his turn. His Koumori Dragon stood no chance against the walking pile of stone that was Giant Soldier of Stone.

Pegasus drew his card and seemed to frown. He then placed a monster face-down in the Battlefield Zone and ended his turn.

Silverscale smirked and drew his card and smirked, hard. It was his one true Green Eyes Red Hydra (7/3000/1900) and it was also the card that would end this duel. He then spoke with a cool and hard voice. "I activate my two spell cards and since both are Flute of Summoning Dragon cards I can summon FOUR dragons from my hand. And I summon my 3 Red Eyes Black Dragon and my Green Eyes Red Hydra!" He place the four dragons on the Battlefield. The large beasts rose from four black portals and gave of loud roars. The Red Eyes was large black and with red glowing eyes while the Green Eyes, which was twice the size of Red Eyes, looked like a red lizard on all four with three heads. Pegasus' eyes were wide in shock. Silverscale then laughed and said. "And that's not all. I will use the ability of my Fusion Gate to transmute all of my Red Eyes and my Green eyes together into one of the greatest dragons that ever have been created. It's also one of the Five Dragon God Cards. May I present… CRIMSON EYES VOID DRAGON, ALSO KNOWN AS THE DRAGON GOD OF THE VOID!" The four dragons swirled together into a larger six headed Red Eyes with a more muscular body (12/10000/7000/Effect). The dragon god's six heads roared as its great power was released once more. Pegasus almost crapped himself at the sight of the giant beast in front of him. Silverscale's voice then rang through the silence like a katana cutting off a head. "And that's not all! Because of Crimson Eyes effect I can sacrifice 1000 LP or one of my face-up monsters with over 1000 ATK to make you unable to use trap cards and spell cards during this round, and also makes me able attack your LP, King and Castle DIRECTLY! And I sacrifice Koumori Dragon!" The small dragon was sucked into a void and a glow appeared around Crimson Eyes. Silverscale then pointed his hand toward the now terrified Pegasus and roared with the loud, earth shaking voice that proved his statues as a dragon god. "CRIMSON EYES VOID DRAGON, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY WITH SIX HEADED VOID BLAST!" The great dragon rose up and its six mouths opened and balls of darkness gathered in them and then the great beast fired six beams, which swirled together into one gigantic beam. The beam hit and with a loud explosion destroyed Pegasus side of the arena totally leaving nothing but a large hole declaring Silverscale the victorious.

Pegasus' LP: 0.

Pegasus fell on his knees, gasping for breathe, as the arena disappeared while Silverscale snapped his fingers and suddenly hundreds of dragon cards flew from Pegasus' deck, through a portal that Silverscale created, and into Silverscale's waist bag. "As the winner I take every dragon related cards you have Pegasus, and I mean EVERY dragon related card." The masked god then made the arena disappear, and looked at the gasping creator of Duel Monsters and spoke. "Crimson Eyes is the WEAKEST of the Dragon God Cards, do you really believe you can control them? Combined they have strength enough to stop Exodia. So what is it that makes you believe you have the slightest chance of controlling such power?"

Pegasus looked up, Silverscale noted that his Millennium Eye was glowing, and after a few seconds the one eyes man spoke. "I don't know who you are. But you are a danger to my plans and I can't allow you to live. I WILL control the Dragon Gods if it so kills me. And I will start by sealing you into a card." He then focused his magic and fired a golden blast of magic at the masked man.

Silverscale just smiled and swatted the beam away with the back of his hand and fired a silver blast of magic at Pegasus that the creator of rolled under. The two fought against each other for what seemed eternity but time didn't matter in the Shadow Realm so it was just a few seconds for the people in Midgard. Silverscale had then had enough and fired a storm of magic at Pegasus. It was then something happened that surprised even Silverscale. Pegasus took out a small mirror from his pocket and held it in front of him and the magical storm was sent back at Silverscale. The dragon god roared in pain as his own magic did its work and he felt himself being sealed into the form of a card, Silverscale Tatsu no Tian, Dragon God of All (12/X0000/X0000/Effect). But he took his cards with him so Pegasus never gained the Five Dragon God Cards.

The creator of the Duel Monsters smirked and tried to take the card to see what the stranger had become. But when his finger came two inches near it, the card fired a nasty shock of lightning, making Pegasus hair stand up like a Super Sayaijin from DragonballZ. Pegasus regained his wits and growled at the card. He then used his magic to send the card into the real world so it would be lost forever. Pegasus then laughed and thought that nothing could wrong from here. Pegasus, say hello to Murphy's Law.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this prologue I have worked hard on it, took over a month to write to write. Please review, flames will be feed to my Blue Eyes White dragon.


	2. Chapter One

The Council of Serpents

By Silverscale

Ranma½-YGO-GD-OMG-SI crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½ or Yu-Gi-Oh or Golden Digger or Oh My Goddess.

A/N: Card Information. Monster Cards: (Level/ATK/DEF/Effect). Field Cards: (Field). Spell Cards: (Spell). Trap Cards: (Trap).

Main Matchup(s): Ranma/Kasumi, Ranryu/Brittany, Yugi/Anzu, Bastet/Julia/Silverscale.

Minor Matchup(s): Brianna/Tigra, Gina/Ryan, Jonouchi/Mai, and lots more that will be revealed in time.

"Common"

"_**Draconian"**_

"_Elven"_

-Telepathy-

**Thinking**

(A/N)

Change of Scene

Chapter One: The Release of the Dragon God.

**This isn't what I thought my small trip to Midgard would bring me.** The card turned dragon god thought to himself for the 251st time as he lay on the bottom of a spring somewhere in Midgard, he had been there for a whole year since a week back. And most of the time he had been singing songs like I Need Love, by Bosson, The Call, by Backstreet Boys, and he had gotten pretty good at it. Right now he was singing a hundred of bottles of beer on a box; he was already on the last bottle.

"A single bottle of beer on a box-" It was then the god's singing was disturbed by a sudden movement in the water. The god looked up from his prison and blinked as he came face to face with a 16 years old boy dressed in a red gi with black hair in a ponytail. He looked REALLY familiar for some strange reason. The boy saw then Silverscale and blinked before he reached for the prison of Silverscale and took him softly into his hand before swimming up to the surface.

When he was out from the water Silverscale was meet with the sight of a place he had visited many times, Jusenkyo the valley of cursed springs. The god looked around, and then got a tiny sweat drop on the back of his, current, flat form as he saw a large panda running in circles waving a sign in his hand with 'HELP I HAVE BECOME A PANDA!' written on it. Silverscale knew where he was, he was in the hands of Ranma Saotome… oh boy this isn't going to end well.

The god was almost ready to panic as he knew that Ranma could easily loose him or drop him at any minute, or his father would try to destroy him 'so that the boy doesn't play with girly cards'. Silverscale then got a pretty bright idea, which is pretty rare since he don't get many good ideas when he panicked. He focused his magical energy to send a small surge of magic into Ranma's soul. It created a telepathic bond between the two of them, temporary that is. If he had had his lips Silverscale would have been smirking.

Ranma was about to say something to his old man when he heard a deep voice echo from everywhere. -Hello young hatchling.- The young martial artist jumped up and looked around and saw that no one was there and shouted. "Who's there!" The voice rumbled again. -Stop it you're shouting at nothing do you want people to think you're crazy?- Ranma growled and shouted angrily. "HOW CAN YOU NOT BE THERE WHEN I CAN HEAR YOU?" The voice sighed and then spoke again. -I am talking to you through your mind young hatchling its called telepathy, kids these days doesn't know anything.- That last part was said in a grumble but Ranma still heard it, his eyebrow twitched before he started to swear like a sailor.

The guide and the fat panda, who you all can guess is no one else but Genma 'Worthless-Fatso' Saotome, starred at the scene of Ranma talking and swearing at nothing and only one thing went through their minds. **The kid has gone insane.**

Then Silverscale had finally had enough, he focused and created a large rock four feet above Ranma and then smacked him on the head with it, and the young martial artist soon started seeing stars. The dragon god then coughed as the young boy suffered from his headache. -Now that I got your attention young hatchling I will introduce myself. I am Silverscale Tatsu no Tian, Dragon God of All and currently trapped in the form of the card in your hand.-

Ranma blinked as he regained his senses and starred at the card in his hand and spoke. "So you're a god trapped in the form of a card?" -Yes.- "…wow you haven't been lucky Silverscale-san that's for sure."

The dragon god blinked before he shrugged mentally and spoke back. -Truer words have never been spoken. Well before I can tell you everything I will lead you to that spring in the middle of the valley but you will have to look into it yourself.-

Ranma then felt himself being pulled across the valley until he stopped next to an ancient looking spring. He looked into it and gave of a loud gasp. In the water was the image of a giant black dragon its scales had an almost shadow like appearance (Shadow Dragon, NWN). Silverscale then whistled innocently and with a small bit of magic pushed Ranma into the spring, the god card fell out from Ranma's hand and landed next to the spring. The spring began to boil with incredible heat before it burst up like a giant geyser and a one feet tall shadow dragon flied out from the water and landed with a loud thud on the ground.

Silverscale blinked as he saw the shadow wyrmling over him, no one had turned into a shadow dragon by the spring of drowned dragon, ever. The god cast a small levitation spell and floated two feet above the ground and looked at the groaning wyrmling on the ground. (He couldn't levitate when he was in the spring since it was cursed.) The card turned god the floated over the new wyrmling and the god spoke to the dazed Ranma. -Well you sure are interesting young hatchling you are the first one to ever be turned into a shadow dragon by the spring of drowned dragon. - The card then began to spin and red, black and grey sparks began to fly from it as a big dark hole appeared above it. -But we don't have time for a small chit-chat we need to get you trained in your new abilities.-

The god then cast a strong polymerisation spell on himself and turned into a thirty feet tall silver dragon. (Looks like a Red Dragon from NWN but is silver instead of red.) The dragon god was weakened by the spell but rose strongly and offered his talon to the small shadow wyrmling, who had gotten over his dizziness, and spoke. -I need you to trust me young one or we will both be destroyed by the dimension gate.- Ranma looked at the talon and then into the dragon god's kind eyes and then looked toward his father, who was petrified with shock and so was the guide. He had two choices go with the stranger who was a card turned dragon god and go on a big adventure to learn to control his powers or go back with his idiot for a father… the choice was obvious.

The small shadow wyrmling jumped into Silverscale's talon and snuggled into the warming scales. (Come on a god/goddess can change his/her body temperature easily with magic.) The young wyrmling had gained the mind of an innocent child because of his new form and he was like a one year old right now. But when he got older he would gain the memories of his human life. And since he currently had his human strength he was extremely strong in both physical and magical strength and that could become a danger if he didn't learn to control his new powers.

The ancient god smiled as the innocent wyrmling crawled into his talon. And after securing the young wyrmling in his talon Silverscale then let out a loud roar and flied up into the dimension gate and disappeared into the darkness. The gate then began to shrink until it disappeared without leaving the slightest trace of its existence.

Genma Saotome could only think one thing as he saw his son disappear into the portal. **I am in deep shit when Nodoka and Soun finds out about this.**

Jade, Seer's Hamlet

Silverscale gave of a surprised roar as his large body slammed into a stone street, but luckily he landed on his back so Ranma, who was sleeping, wasn't hurt. The large Silver Dragon groaned as he sat up from his painful landing. He then noticed that he was in the middle of a market in Seer's Hamlet and there was a large crowd around him starring. The dragon rose up and shakes off pieces of rocks that had covered his body when he shattered the street with his landing. The dragon looked at the starring crowd and asked politely. -Excuse me can you tell me where the nearest…- But he never got to finish when a bolt of lightning hit him in the chest, painfully. The dragon roared in pain as the bolt struck him in his scale covered chest. "RRRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" The god still hadn't recovered from the draining of the polymerisation spell and if he wanted to stay in this form and not return into the shape of a card he needed to recover his magic, fast. And there was the fact that he couldn't do that with people attacking him with magical weapons.

The dragon turned toward the way the bolt came from and saw a tall werelioness aiming a big crossbow at him. The werelioness fired another magical bolt, this time a fire bolt, but this time Silverscale was ready. He swatted the bolt away with his tail and used Lightning Breathe to fire a shower of lightning toward the werecat. The werelioness jumped aside but got hit on her left leg, which was burned badly which surprised everybody that where present since only magic, silver and another werecreature can hurt a werecreature that badly. The silver dragon smirked at their confusion and shock and sent a telepathic message through their minds. -My breathe weapons is magical so you shouldn't attack me again if you want to live young werecat.-

The ancient god then raised his left talon, the other was holding the sleeping Ranma, and ropes of black energy shoot out and warped themselves around the werelioness tying her not to hard but not to loose. He then spoke to the werelioness, this time without telepathy, it was draining. "I will just leave you here miss until the Edge Guard comes. Be glad that I have my hatchling to take care of or you would have regretted firing those bolts at me."

With that Silverscale, with two strong flaps from his wings, flew up and flew past the giant trees, scaring people to death in the process, before he flew like a lightning bolt toward the north leaving a shaken city behind.

Ten Minutes Later

Silverscale sighed as he landed in a hidden valley in the middle of a large forest; it was about 400 feet deep. He hated it when he had to fight against people whom he didn't even have a reason to fight against. If you didn't count the fact that she shot him then he had no reasons… Well enough of that he had to find a cave to live in or he couldn't raise Ranma as a true shadow dragon.

The large dragon looked around the valley and soon found a cave that was about four times his size. (120 feet.) The dragon god smiled as he looked into the cave, it was VERY deep and could probably give room for five dragon families with ten hatchlings in other words it was a perfect place to raise Ranma in.

The large dragon entered the cave and walked to the deepest and largest cavern, it was like a large labyrinth. He placed the sleeping Ranma on a rock before he used his large claws to make furniture, doors and bookshelves out from the walls, making the cavern bigger in the process. He then used a small portion of his remaining magic to change the stone furniture into wood, glass and silk furniture. He then placed the stone doors all over his new lair with a small teleportation spell and then made magical torches all over the place to give the cave more lights. The dragon god was too tired to do more and laid down on a large pile of pillows. But before he fell asleep he used his tail to lift the sleeping wyrmling off the hard rock and placed him on a large soft pillow next to his nose and fell asleep in his new lair.

The Next Morning

Silverscale yawned as he woke up and stretched his large serpent like body and in the process made his bones make pop like noises as they when back to their right places. The large dragon looked at the still sleeping Ranma next to him and smiled, it had been a long time since he had raised a hatchling. The last time he did that he had been on a vacation in an alternated Breath of Fire 4 dimension. He had found Ryu as he smacked right into the earth, creating a large crater in the process. The only difference from the normal BoF4 dimension was that this Ryu was a baby when he was found. He had raised the young dragon into a great fighter but had, when his vacation ended, been forced to kill himself in a battle against the emperor's army. He had taken the whole army with him with one big kamikaze attack, making a megalopolis sized crater. Even thought he died he had, had a good time while raising Ryu and helping him in his adventures.

Silverscale smiled at the memories but before he gets too lost in them he shakes his head clear and decided to make a few changes in the lair before he left for hunting. With a softly spoken spell he made so that the labyrinth he had created only let those of a pure heart find the way to his lair, he also made sure so that he and Ranma could teleport into and out from the lair by saying the secret password, Nogard Dog.

The large silver dragon then spoke the password, in draconian, and was teleported out from the lair and appeared right in front of his new cave. Silverscale took one look around to make sure intruders weren't present before he leapt into the air and took flight.

Five Minutes Later

Silverscale hadn't been flying, thought he was flying VERY fast, for four minutes before he found a VERY large prey a whale sized sand shark (20 feet wide, not counting fins, and 40 feet long). The large dragon flew down and with a loud crunch bites the sand shark's head off with his large jaw. The silver dragon then grew from thirty feet to a very impressive sixty feet before it grabbed the large corpse and flied of toward his lair. This thing was going to last for two months by himself he was very lucky today.

Silverscale smiled as he carried his prey of toward his new home, a bit slower since he didn't want to drop it, and thought. **Nothing can go wrong from now on. **Man when will they learn not to say or think that line?

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank KunoBaby for being a great pre-reader. Please review, but all flames will be burned by my Koumori Dragon.


End file.
